


Nul ne sait

by Lleu



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>     <i>Paysage de paradis</i><br/>     <i>Nul ne sait que je rougis</i><br/>     <i>Au contact d’un homme, la nuit.</i></p><p>Il y a au moins une personne dans ce monde fucké et terrifiant qui sera toujours là pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nul ne sait

**Author's Note:**

> Titre et épigraphe de la séquence «Onze haï-kaïs» de Paul Éluard. Merci à K. pour son assistance avec la grammaire.

“Killer game, eh, Zimms?” lui dit Parse un jour avec un grand sourire, et c’est vrai : c’était un match superbe. Chacun d’eux a marqué un but, et Jack a fait la passe décisive du but de Parse.

“Yeah,” dit Jack, souriant un peu lui aussi. Ils sont dans le vestiaire; la plupart de l’équipe est déjà partie mais il reste trois de leurs équipiers dispersés autour d'eux. Parse est debout devant son casier, Jack assis sur le banc devant le sien.

Parse s’assoit, drape son bras sur les épaules de Jack et dit, “Going to be a great afterparty tonight, too.”

“I guess so,” dit Jack, un peu évasif, tout en sachant que Parse notera sa réserve et y réagira.

“Hey,” dit Parse, et il baisse sa voix avant de continuer, “we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Tous les deux savent que ça, c’est faux : si Jack et Parse, les stars du jour, sont absents, leurs équipiers le remarqueront, et il est assez possible que ça apparaisse dans les tabloïdes. Il peut bien imaginer le gros titre dans le _Journal_ demain: “ZIMMERMANN ET PARSON MANQUENT : DISPUTE DANS L’ÉQUIPE?” Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Donc il soupire et hoche la tête. “No, we’ll go.”

“We’ll skip out as soon as we can,” dit Parse. “I promise.”

Jack fait oui de la tête, puis il se lève et commence à s’habiller; Parse fait la même chose.

Souvent Jack réfléchit au fait que, sans l’appui de Parse, il n’aurait jamais pu arriver à ce point. Parse est le seul qui sait vraiment combien son anxiété le trouble; même ses parents et son docteur ignorent combien de fois il s’est réveillé tout d’un coup à deux heures du matin se sentant comme si son cœur allait sauter de son ventre.

C’est Parse auquel il peut envoyer un texto tout en sachant qu’après trente secondes tout au plus il recevra une réponse qui, inévitablement, le calmera. C’est Parse qui le rassure quand il est au bord d'une crise de panique dans le vestiaire ou sous l’eau chaude des douches, quand il lui devient difficile de se rappeler comment respirer. Puis c’est Parse qui lui prend la main quand ils sont seuls, ce qui le rassure encore davantage.

Il y a au moins une personne dans ce monde fucké et terrifiant qui sera toujours là pour lui.

Et c’est Parse qui, un soir dans leur chambre d’hôtel après un match QMJHL particulièrement stressant, lui a donné un baiser, ce qui a initialement provoqué une mini-crise chez Jack.

“Shit! I’m sorry, Zimms. Jack,” a dit Parse tout en rougissant. “ _Fuck_. I shouldn’t have done that. Shit. Pretend it never happened.”

Jack a pris quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, puis il a dit, “No.”

Parse ne semblait pas savoir comment répondre à ça. “...No?”

Jack a gesticulé vaguement, cherchant les mots qu’il voulait. “I don’t — câlisse fuck de crisse d’estie — I don’t _want_ to _forget_. I’m tired of pretending we’re just friends.”

Parse a cligné des yeux. “Oh.”

“I just wasn’t sure — I didn’t — _merde_ — I didn’t know for sure if this was _real_ or just one more sign of how fucked up I am,” Jack a dit.

“It’s definitely real,” a dit Parse.

“Good,” Jack a répondu. Puis il l’a embrassé.

Ainsi ont-ils commencé leur “whatever the fuck this is”, comme Parse arrive à le nommer. Ils sont tous les deux hésitants de préciser exactement ce qu’il y a entre eux; ça le rendrait de quelque façon _trop vrai_. De cette manière ils peuvent éviter de trop penser à l’effet potentiel de tout cela sur leurs carrières professionnelles. Jack n’a pas envie d’être le premier joueur de hockey pro à faire son coming-out, et il ne croit pas que Parse veuille l’être non plus.

Leur sexe est un peu hésitant aussi. Ils n'ont rien fait pendant un mois entier depuis ces premiers baisers — ils étaient trop occupés et, Jack devait l’admettre à soi-même sinon à Parse, il était bien nerveux, bien qu’il s’est crossé à plusieurs reprises en pensant au corps parfait de Kent Parson.

Mais finalement ils se sont trouvés seuls encore une fois. Après un long silence, Parse a inspiré profondément et dit, “I'm going to kiss you again.”

Puis il l’a fait, et l’hésitation est disparue pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient. Parse l’a aidé à quitter sa chemise, puis s’est arrêté pour admirer le corps de Jack d’une façon qu’il ne pourrait jamais le faire dans le vestiaire.

“God, you’re so fucking hot, Zimms,” a dit Parse. “You know that?”

“Just shut up and kiss me again,” a dit Jack, mais il se sentait rougir.

Plus tard, quand ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans le lit de Jack, entièrement nus et couverts tous les deux de jute, Jack a tourné la tête pour le regarder et a réussi à dire, “You’re pretty hot, too, Kenny.”

Kent lui a donné un de ses meilleurs sourires, rayonnant et heureux, et Jack a essayé de l’égaler.

Après cette première tentative, leurs expérimentations deviennent plus régulières et — petit à petit — plus audacieux. Une fois, pendant que Jack est en train de sucer la graine de Parse, son père faillit les interrompre, mais heureusement Parse porte toujours assez attention pour pouvoir l’entendre s’approcher, et ils ont juste le temps de se séparer et s’arranger dans le lit de Jack comme s’ils étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs ou quelque chose comme ça. Après ce “close encounter of the Bob kind” (la phrase vient de Parse, comme toujours) ils décident de ne rien faire sauf quand ils seront en dehors de leurs maisons.

Donc les voilà dans le char de Parse, qui les conduit chez lui pour souper avant l’afterparty qui aura lieu chez un de leurs équipiers ce soir. Jack vacille entre regarder à travers la fenêtre passagère et regarder le visage de Parse, qui a fixé la rue d’un regard d’acier, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu’il est en train de conduire. Jack aime ça, regarder la concentration (des fois un peu comique) de son meilleur ami, d’habitude tellement confiant, qui semble presque avoir peur des autres chars. Ça le rassure aussi, de savoir qu’il n’est pas le seul à être troublé par des activités quotidiennes.

Les mains de Parse sont serrées sur le volant, et Jack est tout d’un coup saisi d’un désir de le réconforter.

“Hey,” lui dit-il. “You okay?”

“Hm?” le regard de Parse reste fixé sur la rue.

“You look like your head’s going to explode,” dit Jack. “It’s just driving. You can do this. It’s going to be fine." Parse fait un son évasif. Jack met sa main légèrement sur son épaule. “Give me your hand.”

“What?” Parse tressaillit la tête brièvement pour le regarder avant de tourner vers la rue encore une fois.

“Give me your hand, Kenny,” dit Jack. “I promise I’ll give it back whenever you need both to drive.”

Parse ne semble pas savoir exactement quoi faire, mais, hésitamment, il retire sa main droite du volant et la met sur le porte-gobelet. Jack le prend et laisse ses doigts entrelacer ceux de Parse; Jack peut sentir combien il est tendu même juste dans sa poigne, mais il note aussi que, au moment où leurs paumes se touchent, Parse commence à se détendre.

Ils ne disent rien pendant le reste du tour, mais quand (enfin) ils arrivent dans l’allée de chez Parse, Parse lui dit, “Thanks.”

L’afterparty est de la merde, comme Jack s’y attendait. Leurs équipiers s’intéressent surtout à s’enivrer et trouver une fille prête à les rejoindre dans une des chambres à coucher (ou dans une des toilettes) chez Sams, ce qui, évidemment, n’a aucun attrait pour Jack et Parse, qui, après avoir circulé deux fois parmi les autres invités, restent assis sur le sofa dans le salon, chacun avec une cannette de bière en main, tout en tapotant le pied (Jack) ou la main (Parse) au rythme de la musique. Ils ne se parlent presque pas; la fête est trop bruyante pour qu’ils puissent vraiment s’entendre, en tout cas. Jack checke continuellement sa montre. L’heure n’avance que lentement.

Finalement minuit arrive — c’est l’heure qu’ils avaient choisie pour pouvoir s’excuser. Donc ils vont chercher Sams et lui disent qu’ils sont désolés mais qu’ils doivent être debouts tôt à matin pour une heure de pratique à la patinoire.

“THAT SUCKS, MAN,” leur hurle Sams, apparemment pas troublé par le volume de la musique. “YOU SURE YOU CAN’T STAY?”

“WISH WE COULD, BRO,” hurle Parse en réponse, mais il fait un geste d’excuse que Jack essaie d’imiter. Sams hoche la tête et leur fait promettre de ne pas programmer _ice time_ le jour après le prochain grand match, ce qui est assez facile à dire; Jack connaît bien Sams et sait qu’il l’aura oublié le lendemain.

Donc ils s’en vont, puis quand ils sont assis de nouveau dans le char, Parse lui dit avant de le mettre en marche, “My parents are probably already asleep.”

C’est à moitié une question. Jack hoche la tête en réponse, et Parse les conduit vers chez lui. Une fois qu’ils ferment la porte de la chambre de Parse derrière eux, Parse l’embrasse, et embrasser se transforme vite en plus. Ils enlèvent leurs chemises, puis leurs jeans, puis ils tombent sur le lit de Parse dans leurs boxers, se frottant l’un contre l’autre.

Ils font tout presque en silence, comme toujours, mais quand Jack passe sa main sous la ceinture des boxers de Parse pour les enlever, Parse murmure un “fuck” à peine audible, presque en soupir, et il semble à Jack que ce seul mot chuchoté est plus excitant que cent cris passionnés. Puis il y a la façon dont Parse se mord la lèvre quand Jack, à genoux, circule le bout de sa graine avec la langue, et ce soupir quand Jack la prend dans sa bouche et commence à vraiment sucer.

Il imagine que Parse ressent la même satisfaction en voyant Jack se tordre en dessous de lui, plus tard, lorsque Parse fait ce truc avec sa gorge quand il est en train de lui rendre la pareille.

Après, quand ils reprennent leur souffle et que Jack essaie de se nettoyer un peu avec le kleenex que lui a donné Parse, Jack dit, “What are we, Kenny?”

Kent ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Jack tourne la tête pour le regarder et voit que Parse a fixé le plafond du regard.

“Kent?”

“Hm?” Parse tourne vers lui mais évite de le regarder dans les yeux.

“What are we?”

Parse soupire. “I don’t fucking know, Zimms.”

Mais Jack ne veut pas laisser la question : “Are we...boyfriends? ‘Friends with benefits’? Is this...what is this?”

Parse hausse les épaules comme si ça ne lui importait pas, mais Jack reconnaît une tension dans son expression.

“Hey,” dit Jack. “It’s okay, never mind, forget I asked.”

Parse soupire encore une fois. “No, it’s fine. It’s...fuck. I don’t know. I like you a lot. And I like doing this. Does that make us boyfriends?”

Jack y réfléchit. “I kind of think it does.”

Un long silence s’ensuit.

“I think I’m gay,” dit Jack enfin.

“No shit,” dit Parse en riant. “I never would have guessed.” Jack lui donne un léger coup de coude, et il arrête de rire, puis dit, sérieux: “I think I am, too.”

Un autre long silence.

“So what do we do?” demande Parse.

C’est à Jack de soupirer cette fois. “Fuck if I know. Keep going like we have been, I guess. It’s worked out okay so far.”

“Mm.” Parse hoche la tête vaguement.

Jack lui prend la main et la serre. “Hey. we’ll be fine, right? Whatever happens, it’s you and me.”

“Yeah,” dit Parse. “You and me. Whatever happens.” Puis tout d’un coup il se lève sur les coudes, se penche vers Jack, et lui donne un baiser profond. Quand il se recule, les deux sont en train de sourire, et Kent dit, “You and me, Zimmermann. Jack and Kent versus the world.”

Ça lui sonne bien.


End file.
